kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider: Battride War/Gallery
This is a gallery page for Kamen Rider Battride War. Box Art & Title Card Logo.png|Kamen Rider Battride War title card. cgTy9ps.jpg|Kamen Rider Battride War Box Art AJmpkuT.jpg|Kamen Rider Battride War Box Art 2 Confirmed Riders Battride Wars Kamen Rider Kuuga.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Kuuga. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Faiz.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Faiz. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Blade.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Blade. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Kabuto.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Kabuto. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Den-O.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Den-O. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Decade.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Decade. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Double.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Double. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Wizard.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Wzard. Screenshots c20130318_riderbw_010_cs1w1_720x.jpg|Kuuga riding his TryChaser in game. Rising_Kuuga_Mighty_Kick.jpg|Kuuga Rising Mighty form knocking out a Salis Worm. Kuuga_Ultimate_flamethrower.jpg|Kuuga Ultimate Form channeling flames from his hand. XqTjfpd.jpg|Kuuga Ultimate Form vesus N-Daguva-Zeba in a cutscene. Faiz_Finisher.jpg|Faiz using Crimson Smash to wipe out the Riotroopers. 5hKK3I9.jpg|Faiz weilding his Faiz Edge Faiz_riding_Autovajin.jpg|Faiz riding Auto Vajin. Blade_vs_Garren.jpg|Blade vs Garren Blade_confronting_the_DarkRoaches.jpg|Blade prepares to fight the DarkRoaches. Blade charges against DarkRoaches.jpg|Blade charges against a horde of DarkRoaches. Battride Wars Blade VS Joker.jpg|Blade King Form versus Joker in a cutscene. Joker_Undead_in_Battride_Wars.jpg|Joker Undead appears as the boss in Blade's level. Kabuto_striking_Salis_Worms.jpg|Kabuto knocking out a group of Salis Worm with his Rider Kick. c20130121_riderbw_009_cs1w1_720x.jpg|Masked Kabuto fighting Salis Worms Kabuto_riding_Kabuto_Extender.jpg|Kabuto riding Kabuto Extender. Kabuto_Drift.jpg|Kabuto gameplay. Kamen_Rider_Den-O_riding_DenBird.jpg|Den-O Sword Form riding DenBird. 3V2DQNk.jpg|Den-O Gun Form's Wild Shot Finisher. h9fR78G.jpg|Kamen Rider Den-O (Rider) in Climax Form fighting some Leo Soldier and Riotroopers alongside Kamen Rider Zeronos in Zero Form. Decade_vs_Dai-Shocker_Combatmen.jpg|Decade slashes a group of Dai-Shocker combatmen with his RideBooker. Decade_Kuuga_form_vs_Dai-Shocker_Combatmen.jpg|Decade in Kuuga Form striking a group of Dai-Shocker combatmen. Decade and 9 Heisei Riders.jpg|Decade and all 9 Heisei Riders. Decade_riding_Machine_Decader.jpg|Decade riding his Machine Decader. Diend_assist_Decade.jpg|Decade and Diend fighting the Riotroopers. W_confronts_Masquerade_Dopants.jpg|W surrounded by Masquerade Dopants. W_performs_Memory_Break.jpg|W performing a Memory Break. Battride Wars Double CJX VS Weather Dopant.jpg|Double CycloneJoker Xtreme striking the Weather Dopant in a cutscene. W_and_Skull_Performing_Memory_Break.jpg|Skull and W performs Memory Break to terminate the Masquerade Dopants. W_Drift.jpg|W riding the Machine Hardboilder. VxFuMYU.jpg|OOO performing a Scanning Charge. xfoEPZY.jpg|OOO in Shauta Combo fighting some Salis Worms. Wizard_surrounded_by_Ghouls.jpg|Wizard surrounded by Ghouls. Gameplay_for_Battride_War.jpg|Wizard gameplay. Wizard_riding_Machine_Winger.jpg|Wizard riding the Machine Winger. Wizard_Finisher_Attack.jpg|Wizard performing Kick Strike. 3 Secondary Riders.jpg|First 3 Neo-Heisei Era Riders (left to right): Accel, Meteor and Birth. Albinoleo Imagin.jpg|Albinoleo Imagin Ankh Core Medal cracked.jpg|A scene from Finale: The Medals of Tomorrow, Underwear, and Arms Held where Ankh's Taka Medal which contains his consciousness cracked had been recreated in the game. Battride War Villains.jpg|Some main villains and their respective foot soilders in the game. Blade Jack Form vs Darkroaches.jpg|Blade Jack Form vs Darkroaches Blade Royal Straight Flush.jpg|Blade King Form using Royal Straight Flush. Blade vs Albino Joker.jpg|Blade vs Albino Joker. Decade chained.jpg|Decade chained. Decade Complete form and Den-O Liner Form.jpg|Decade Complete Form use Den-O Liner Form's power. Decade Complete form and Kuuga Ultimate Form.jpg|Decade Complete Form using Kuuga Ultimate Form's power. Den-O and New Den-O.jpg|Den-O and New Den-O. Faiz and Kaixa.jpg|Faiz and Kaixa. Faiz Blaster Form vs Riotroopers.jpg|Faiz Blaster Form using Blaster Crimson Smash. Flame Dragon Finisher.jpg|Wizard Flame Dragon Style using Dragon Breath. Horse Orphnoch leads Riotropers.jpg|Horse Orphnoch leading a team of Riotroopers. Hurricane Dragon Finisher.jpg|Wizard excecutes Dragon Lightning Tornado. Kabuto assist Gatack.jpg|Kabuto assist Gatack. Kuuga Rising Titan Form.jpg|Kuuga Rising Titan Form in the game. Kyoryu Greed Game.jpg|Kyoryu Greeed's appearances in the game. N-Daguva-Zeba Battride War.jpg|N-Daguva-Zeba in the game. Nue Yummy sucked into Wormhole.jpg|A Nue Yummy sucked into the wormhole.